This invention relates generally to the field of portable tape rolls and more particularly, is directed to a tape tearing device associated therewith.
Many prior workers in the field have attempted to design tape dispensers and cutters for use with portable rolls of pressure sensitive tape. The devices, disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,229,961, 2,447,518, and 2,670,042 are exemplary of the existing types of tape dispensers. All of the devices disclosed in the above cited patents include a cutting member having a saw tooth cutting edge which is disposed transversely of the tape to facilitate severing the tape and the desired location.
While there are several known prior art types of tape dispensers, all of the known dispensers are relatively complicated in construction, are rather expensive in fabrication and are cumbersome in the application to the roll of tape.